


it will never change (me and you)

by cosmicpeaches



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, adora sleeping in glimmer's bed because she misses her, adora teasing glimmer ab being flustered, also features glimmers big badass wings!!, bc this season is gonna kill me, i love these two and i needed to write them being cute, idk when this takes place at all, lots and lots of smooches, lots of fluff, some point in season 4 maybe?? depending on how things actually go in s4, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Despite all of the hardship they've faced, Glimmer and Adora are comforted by the fact that some things never change.





	it will never change (me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> in light of the fact that season 4 is coming out in two weeks, i needed to write something for she-ra! this is inspired by a convo i had w my friend on tumblr about glimmer's wings possibly becoming a thing in s4 and how adora would be a total dork and clean/massage them for her after a long day of queen duties and i just LOVE that concept so much i had to write it. i love these two so much and i know season 4 is gonna absolutely wreck everyone, so here's some hopeful/wishful thinking fluff to hold us over! this is super short, but i hope it's enjoyable nevertheless :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated<3 
> 
> p.s. my friend megan is a really great writer and has AMAZING glimmadora fics on here! her user is say_anything, go check her out!

* * *

The room was dark and silent, two things it normally  _ wasn’t _ . The light of Etheria’s many moons shrouded the room in a soft, hazy glow, but it wasn’t enough to fill Adora’s bed with the warmth she desperately craved. 

Adora groans into her pillow, tightly gripping the fluffy pillowcase. Her frustration only seems to grow as she catches a whiff of a familiar scent lingering from the fabric, rosy strawberries and vanilla lavender. Her pillow smells  _ exactly  _ like the person she wishes she was snuggling into instead, and her heart lurches achingly in her chest while butterflies simultaneously flutter in the pit of her stomach. 

Glimmer had become queen only a few months prior, and She-Ra had just been named the queen’s top general, thus meaning their schedules have become vastly different. Glimmer, despite her reluctance and utmost objection **, ** was now more focused on strategy rather than missions out on the field, whereas Adora led the Rebellion directly into the line of battle. It wasn’t like before the portal incident, where she, Glimmer, Bow, and the rest of the Rebellion sat down to hash out battle strategies together, only to end up improvising anyways, running recklessly into battle to save their loved ones. No, now the stakes are higher, more  _ dangerous _ . There have been too many losses. Too many betrayals, broken friendships, and grief. 

And they aren’t kids anymore. 

The towering doors gently swing open, allowing a sliver of bright yellow light to seep into the room before quickly disappearing again into the darkness as soon as the doors softly click shut. Adora’s eyes flutter open as she hears quiet shuffling beneath the floating bed she was currently settled into, and her heart races hopefully in her chest. 

Sudden pink sparkles flit through the air, the bed lightly creaking as the queen teleports onto the mattress. A tired smile painting her lips as soon as she noticed the blonde was awake.

“Hey, you,” She grins happily, instantly threading her fingers through Adora’s, “What are you still doing up?” Adora mirrors Glimmer’s euphoric grin, hastily sitting up from her rumpled pillows. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Adora confesses, smiling despite the exhaustion settling within her body. Before Glimmer could voice her concern of the blonde’s lack of sleep, Adora blurts, “How was your day?” 

A soft laugh trickles past the young queen’s lips and she gently runs a thumb over the back of her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Busy,  _ boring _ ,” Glimmer admits in an exhausted sigh, squeezing Adora’s hand as she hums in agreement, “Lotsa boring meetings. My wings are so tired from running around all day.” 

Adora lights up excitedly at the mention of her girlfriend’s big, glittery,  _ angelic _ wings, and Glimmer gives her  _ the look _ , knowing exactly what her girlfriend is about to ask. 

“Can I–” 

“Do you even have to ask at this point?” Glimmer chuckles, her feet dangling off of her bed as she turns her back toward Adora, “Knock yourself out, babe. Y’know I love it.” 

Adora grins giddily, a small, victorious cheer bubbling past her mouth as Glimmer’s newly grown wings flutter open, sparkling against the darkness cloaking the walls. The warrior scooches closer to the queen excitedly, rubbing her hands together before gently brushing through the soft feathers layered elegantly across her girlfriend’s shoulder blades. Adora hums quietly as she smoothes over ruffled spots, her smile widening when a relaxed sigh slips past the love of her life’s mouth. 

“I love your wings,” Adora muses, “They’re so big and pretty.  _ Super _ badass.” 

Glimmer can feel her cheeks flush at Adora’s compliment, her dimples perking with a soft smile. She absentmindedly swings her feet as she sinks into Adora’s touch.

“I dunno how my mom got anything done with  _ her _ big ol’ wings,” Glimmer ponders in response, “I’m definitely not used to having them around, they’re always popping out when they’re not supposed to and I have  _ no idea _ how I’m supposed to fly with these things!” 

Adora laughs, gently brushing through pink and violet hair. 

“Yeah, I heard Bow freaking out earlier about how you accidentally took him on a joyride this morning,” She chuckles reverently at the memory of Bow claiming how he “almost reached death’s door”. 

“ _ Ughhh,  _ Bow is  _ so over exaggerating!” _ Glimmer exasperates, “I didn’t even fly up that high! Just over a couple of trees, no biggie!” Glimmer’s lips twitch into a smile as Adora hugs her from behind, her snorting, bell-like laughter echoing in her ears. 

Blissful smiles linger on their lips even as their laughter dies down. Adora’s chin rests on Glimmer’s shoulder as the queen clumsily folds her wings back into place and leans into the love of her life’s embrace. Wordlessly, Glimmer shifts beneath rumpled blankets in order to face her girlfriend, cupping the light freckles dusted on the blonde’s cheeks with her palms. Adora bumps her nose against Glimmer’s, the warmth of her affection sending shivers down her spine. Glimmer leans in easily, her smile melting against Adora’s as their lips eagerly meet. 

Her girlfriend’s lips are soft and warm, Glimmer realizes, and that familiar, addictive taste of peaches and vanilla and  _ Adora _ always has her reuniting their mouths for even more of her. Adora’s breath hits her lips as she sighs against her every movement, and Glimmer can’t help but smile blissfully between each sweet kiss her girlfriend consciously places on her mouth. 

“I miss you, Adora,” The queen pulls away with a breathless confession, “It’s so  _ weird _ not being with you all the time. I don’t like it. At  _ all _ .” Glimmer’s lower lip sticks out in a frustrated pout, and Adora takes note of her heart racing like her valiant steed, Swift Wind, whenever someone calls his name. 

“I miss  _ you _ ,” Adora murmurs, affectionately brushing her nose against her girlfriend’s, “Like all the time. But I’m also really proud of you, Glim. You’re a great queen, an  _ incredible _ queen, and I know it’s been far from easy for you. Angella...she would be so proud of you. She  _ is _ so proud of you. Just as much as I am.” 

The queen’s heart constricts unevenly in her chest as she gives Adora a watery, grateful smile. 

“I had no idea you were such a sap,” She teases, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Blue eyes roll playfully as calloused hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer. Glimmer simply returns her lips to Adora’s, a small giggle cutting between their eager mouths as a surprised squeak slips past the blonde’s mouth in response to Glimmer’s sudden display of affection. Adora recovers, tracing little shapes against Glimmer’s skin, opening her mouth with her own. Glimmer’s tongue slides against Adora’s eagerly, and the blonde is quick to respond. 

She can feel the queen’s fingers brush through tangled blonde hair and Adora doesn’t waste time by pulling her closer, her hands absentmindedly tracing up Glimmer’s spine in order to do so. Gentle fingers lightly brush over her upper back, and Glimmer gasps against Adora’s mouth, a loud  _ fwoosh _ echoing throughout the room as her wings fly back open. 

Violet eyes widen as the situation settles into her mind before narrowing in a soft glare as snorting giggles pour past the lips Glimmer just kissed. 

“What’s so damn funny?” Glimmer raises an eyebrow, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Adora’s laughter only grows as she attempts to explain her fit of giggles. 

“Seems I got you pretty flustered there, huh Glim?” Adora snickers, gesturing towards Glimmer’s open wings. Glimmer rolls her eyes, feigning annoyance, and crosses her arms to her chest despite the ghost of a smile twitching her lips.

“Shut  _ up,  _ Adora!” Glimmer huffs playfully, “I can’t control these things, and you know it!”

“Mhmm,” Adora teases, “Whatever you say, Glimmer. I know you have a thing for She-Ra’s big beefy muscles. Don’t even  _ try _ to deny it.”

The young queen gently pushes Adora’s shoulder, disbelieving laughter echoing the room. 

“You are  _ ridiculous _ !” Glimmer exasperates, “You’re lucky you’re cute. Otherwise you’d have a one way ticket outta here.” She presses a soft kiss to Adora’s cheeks, peppering her faint freckles with as much affection that swells in her chest. Blue eyes flutter shut in response, taking in her girlfriend’s loving embrace.

“I love you,” Glimmer breathes between each kiss, “And  _ I’m _ proud of  _ you _ , Adora. For everything you’ve done to overcome your past and for always doing your best to do the right thing. I admire you so much, y’know that?”

“I couldn’t have made it here without you, Glimmer,” Adora confesses softly. She cups Glimmer’s face in her palm, grinning as the queen places her hand over her own. 

“You made it here because you’re  _ you _ , Adora. And I’m so lucky.” 

After all that’s happened, after all of the losses, grief, and strain they’ve been through, there is one thing Adora is certain will  _ never _ change. 

She has Glimmer, and Glimmer has her. 


End file.
